


Связь

by Givsen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акане реалист и очень рациональный человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связь

Если день ни с того ни с сего вдруг начался хорошо, это вовсе не значит, что так же хорошо он и закончится. Вполне может получиться, что навалятся дела, от которых потом будет ныть спина, или наверняка прибавится мороки где-нибудь на бытовом поприще. Мало кто просыпается и засыпает с прекрасным настроением в один и тот же день, потому что, помимо работы и забот, есть целая куча людей, которые тоже горят желанием испортить любые, даже самые оптимистичные планы.  
Тсунемори Акане мало напоминает человека, который верит исключительно в хорошее. Её стакан наполовину вода, поэтому она быстро запивает ею съеденный впопыхах бутерброд, натягивает колготки и со вздохом вспоминает, где именно бросила минувшим вечером телефон. Её утро, каким бы оно ни было – хорошим или же нет, начинается, как правило, с будильника. Реже – со звонка кого-нибудь из Департамента. Акане поднимается, сонно плетётся в ванную, приводит себя в порядок, завтракает и идёт на работу. Там она либо сидит целый день, копаясь в эверестах бумаг, которые должен вести каждый инспектор, либо едет на место преступления и в очередной раз погружается в круговерть расследования. К счастью, последнее случается намного реже, поэтому Акане чаще приходится бороться с зевотой, голодом и скукой, чем с настоящими негодяями. Хотя временами ей начинает казаться, что самый большой негодяй – она сама, потому что позволяет рутинному болоту засасывать её всё глубже и глубже.  
– Инспектор Тсунемори, – кивает Гиноза, проходя мимо заваленного отчётами и ориентировками стола.   
Акане машинально кивает ему в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от особенно заинтересовавшей её строчки в поступившем недавно рапорте одного из информаторов. Она напряжённо грызёт колпачок ручки, пытаясь понять – то ли она на верном пути, то ли опять бежит в противоположную сторону, ведь Когами Шинья по-прежнему неуловим и скрытен, как сама тайна во плоти. И Акане чувствует себя кусающей луну в луже собакой, которая никак не может добиться нужного ей результата.  
С момента их последней встречи прошло уже около полугода, но Акане ни на минуту не перестаёт думать о том, что следующий раз станет решающим, поэтому надо приложить максимальное количество усилий для того, чтобы она состоялась. Она прекрасно понимает, что в Шамбале ситуация мало располагала к выбору, но чувство горького разочарования всё равно грызёт её не слабее голодного злого волка. Акане реалист и очень рациональный человек, которому сложно запудрить мозги, но даже она не может не поддаться внутреннему самобичеванию. Она сильная, поэтому она просто обязана была прыгнуть выше головы.  
– Инспектор Тсунемори, – слышится в трубке внутреннего телефона глубокий голос Караномори Шион, – вы не могли бы подойти ко мне в кабинет? Появилась кое-какая информация, которая, я уверена, покажется вам полезной.  
– Сейчас буду, – бросает Акане и почти мгновенно срывается с места. Шион обычно не беспокоит её по пустякам – значит, дело действительно важное.  
В кабинете Караномори застоявшийся густой воздух, пахнущий удушливым сладким парфюмом, сигаретами и жаром огромного компьютера. Акане уже знает, к чему следует готовиться, поэтому заранее задерживает дыхание и лишь затем перешагивает порог. Шион сидит в крутящемся кресле и курит, пуская в потолок неровные дымные кольца. Когда в кабинете становится на одного человека теснее, она поворачивает голову и приветливо улыбается, изгибая кроваво-красные губы. Акане завороженно смотрит, как блики мониторов влажно отражаются на них, а потом моргает, приосанивается и ровным шагом подходит ближе.  
– Караномори-сан, – говорит она, останавливаясь рядом со столом, – что-то случилось?  
– Ну, я бы не сказала, что это можно назвать «случилось», – пробормотала та, круто разворачиваясь к дальнему углу. Схватив с края увесистую папку, она протягивает её Акане и лукаво щурит глаза. – Просто одна птичка принесла на хвостике весьма любопытные снимки. Желаете взглянуть?  
Акане растерянно берёт папку и неуверенно косится в сторону дивана, мельком подумав, что держать всё это на весу будет несколько неудобно. Шион, в свою очередь, улавливает немой вопрос и великодушно хмыкает, взмахом руки разрешая занять любимое место.  
– Только это, инспектор Тсунемори, очень конфиденциальная информация, – произносит она, снова возвращаясь взглядом к мониторам. – Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что не следует распространяться о ней в отделе.  
Акане с готовностью кивает. Личные источники карателей, как правило, остаются только их источниками, иначе если Департамент прознает, велика вероятность этих источников лишиться. Сивилла не терпит конкуренции даже в такой малости.  
Акане присаживается на скрипнувший кожаной обивкой диван и, пристроив папку на коленях, с интересом открывает её. Первый же снимок оказывается удивительно чётким и крупным, словно его сделал действительно профессионал, и у Акане на секунду замирает сердце, но лишь затем, чтобы потом пуститься вскачь с головокружительной скоростью. С глянцевой карточки куда-то поверх плеча Акане смотрит Когами Шинья, одетый в идеально подогнанный по его фигуре классический чёрный костюм. Он тянет узел галстука, зажав в зубах сигарету, поэтому вид у него весьма раздражённый и, можно сказать, почти злой, но Акане не робеет и не пугается, как когда-то давно, потому что она теперь прекрасно знает цену его нетерпящему возражений взгляду. Когами хоть и кажется настоящим цепным псом, которому привязь натирает шею, но на самом деле он хороший человек, умеющий мастерски маскироваться под бандита.  
Акане торопливо откладывает первую фотографию и берёт следующую. Там тоже Когами, только теперь он одет в синюю футболку с большой надписью на неизвестном языке. Она моргает, понимая, что не может понять ни слова, и стирает тыльной стороной ладони выступившую на лбу испарину. Её почти колотит от нахлынувших эмоций, и молчание Шион красноречиво намекает, что эта реакция вполне ожидаема.   
– Караномори-сан, – хрипло зовёт Акане, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как звучит её голос, – где были сделаны эти снимки?  
– А вы не узнаёте? – Шион поворачивает голову и кидает на неё насмешливый взгляд. – Приглядитесь внимательнее, инспектор.  
Акане опускает глаза и берёт следующее фото. Когами на нём разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Он чрезвычайно сосредоточен, поэтому не видит, что его фотографируют почти в упор. Акане уверена, что если поднесёт снимок ближе к лицу, сможет пересчитать его ресницы, но вместо этого она, закусив губу, жадно вглядывается в руки Когами, в его глаза и сведённые к переносице брови. Несколько секунд она пытается понять, что именно Шион имеет в виду, а потом внимание привлекает яркая вывеска над его правым плечом. Акане прищуривается, усиленно копаясь в памяти, а затем сознание внезапно щёлкает, вызывая вспышку боли, и всё, наконец, становится на свои места.   
– Япония! – потрясённо шепчет она, дыша часто и прерывисто из-за волнения. – Когами-сан вернулся в Японию!  
– Более того, – Шион поворачивается полностью и закидывает ногу на ногу, – он точно где-то неподалёку. На одном из снимков он сидит в летнем кафе, которое находится в центре.   
Акане быстро находит это фото и усилием воли сдерживает судорожный выдох. Она знает, где это кафе, потому что частенько встречается там с подругой, которая работает в расположенном поблизости ресторане.   
Сглотнув, Акане поднимает взгляд на выжидательно молчащую Шион. Та прищуривается и снова улыбается, понимая, что теперь это вопрос жизни и смерти. Собственно, будь она другого мнения – наверняка не стала бы напрягаться и подключать свои внешние контакты, рискуя раскрыть их перед Сивиллой.  
– Думаю, можно попробовать разузнать, где наш ненаглядный Когами-сан так занят, – растягивая слова, произносит Шион.   
Акане кивает и тут же хмурится, перебирая в уме все возможные варианты, чтобы скрыть происходящее от Сивиллы. Вряд ли она гуманно обойдётся с беглецом и убийцей, поэтому необходимо принять все необходимые меры, иначе её миссия закончится сокрушительным провалом.  
– Караномори-сан, – Акане решительно поджимает губы, – на следующей неделе я возьму отгул, поэтому постарайтесь, пожалуйста, выяснить точное местоположение как можно скорее.  
Шион хмыкает, туша сигарету в пепельнице. Склонив голову набок, она переплетает пальцы и почти мурлычет:  
– Я могу также подобрать для вас подходящую маскировку. Если, конечно, вам она потребуется.  
– Лишней не будет, – чуть более расслабленно отзывается Акане.   
Шион, кивнув, возвращается к работе, Акане же со всей искренностью благодарит её за беспокойство и мгновенно покидает кабинет. Ей нужно написать рапорт и завершить целую кучу дел, иначе Сивилла так просто не отцепится, а её вмешательство может пагубно сказаться на успехе предполагаемой миссии.  
***  
Акане удаётся и разобраться с работой, и взять отгул, и получить от Шион нужные сведения как раз к сроку. Она скупо радуется успеху и попутно тщательно готовится к вечерней вылазке, потому что Когами, как выяснила Шион, обитает теперь в подпольном ночном клубе, который балансирует на грани запретного, являясь почти нелегальным. Департамент давно наблюдает за этим заведением, готовясь по первому же звонку устроить облаву, но пока явных нарушений, способствующих его ликвидации, не обнаружено. К счастью это или же нет – Акане как раз предстоит выяснить.  
Маскировка, которую разработала Шион, выглядит несколько вызывающе. Акане щёлкает датчиком, возвращая себе привычный вид, а затем снова «надевает» искусно сделанную голограмму, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что она теперь рыжеволосая невысокая кокетка с внушительной грудью и очень загорелым лицом, одетая в ультра-мини-юбку и обтягивающий как вторая кожа топ с блестящим узором. Единственное, что Акане действительно нравится в этом образе – это что под ним она одета в удобные шорты и майку, которые не жмут и не мешают свободно двигаться. Вырядись она так, как выглядит голограмма, первым же её привалом стал бы порог дома, потому что на таких шпильках не то что ходить – ползать-то неудобно.  
Акане вздыхает, решительно хмыкает и думает, что ей нечего стесняться. В этот клуб она идёт исключительно по своей воле, а не по приказу, так что потешаться над её странным видом точно никто не станет. Наверное.  
Путь до центра занимает около получаса. Акане спокойно сидит в такси, ловя на себе заинтересованные взгляды водителя, и пытается сложить в голове план на случай обнаружения Когами. То, что следует обязательно вступить с ним в контакт, не подлежит сомнениям, но какие действия нужно будет предпринять потом – Акане не знает. Она и так, и этак вертит ситуацию, но дальше обстоятельного разговора мысль не идёт, обрываясь на моменте, где Когами спокойно машет ей рукой и исчезает в толпе, а это недопустимо. Акане слишком долго шла к цели, чтобы просто так её упустить. Она верит, что сможет вернуть Когами без вреда для его здоровья, но как убедить ещё и его в этом – пока что загадка.  
Расплатившись с таксистом, Акане останавливается у большого неприметного здания и вытаскивает из кармана приглашение, за которое Шион надо будет потом обязательно купить коробку конфет, ведь в клуб, как выяснилось буквально накануне операции, пускают далеко не всех. Адрес совпадает с табличкой, поэтому Акане заходит в подворотню и неуверенно стучит в большую стальную дверь. Эхо раздаётся такое, что на мгновение закладывает уши, а потом слышится громкий лязг отодвигаемой задвижки и перед Акане предстаёт внушительного вида охранник. Она протягивает ему приглашение, и тот молча отходит в сторону, уступая ей дорогу.  
В клубе оказывается темно, душно и очень шумно. Акане сперва замирает, привыкая к грохочущей музыке, а затем, когда глаза более-менее адаптируются к полумраку и мелькающим прожекторам, обводит взглядом колышущуюся, как огромное море, толпу. Их горячее дыхание, запахи сигарет и пролитой выпивки липнут к коже противной испариной, поэтому Акане передёргивает плечами в надежде избавиться от этого неприятного чувства, но влажный воздух становится похож на вторую кожу, которую можно содрать только с кровью. И Акане смиряется. В конце концов, она сюда не за удобствами пришла. Необходимо обнаружить Когами и по возможности вступить с ним в диалог.  
У барной стойки оказывается не менее людно, чем на танцполе. Акане протискивается сквозь толпящийся народ и едва не падает на отполированную, но уже изрядно заляпанную всем подряд столешницу. Бармен, отпускающий очередного клиента, лишь с любопытством вздёргивает брови, когда она, барахтаясь и кряхтя, пытается усесться на высокий стул, однако большего интереса не проявляет. Он отворачивается, принимает очередной заказ, затем выполняет его и только после этого поворачивается к уставшей от усилий Акане, ожидая, когда та озвучит, что именно хочет выпить.  
– Здравствуйте! – перекрикивая музыку, говорит она.   
Бармен округляет глаза в недоумении, но всё-таки учтиво кивает. Его, видимо, удивляет такая вежливость в подобном месте, и Акане запоздало хватает себя за язык. Надо перестать вести себя, как инспектор, и начать вливаться в компанию, чтобы её не заподозрили в причастности к Департаменту.   
– Можно мне… эм… мохито? – Акане делает над собой усилие и кокетливо улыбается.  
Бармен, расслабившись, охотно кивает.  
– Один мохито для симпатичной девушки. Сейчас сделаем.  
Он ловко достаёт из-под стойки пару бутылок и искусно вертит их в руках, демонстрируя мастерство. Акане думает, что это излишне показушно, но всё равно продолжает улыбаться и томно хлопать глазами, как сломанная кукла. Бармену, судя по всему, нравятся не особенно интеллектуальные девушки, так что если правильно сыграть, можно будет вытянуть из него хоть какую-нибудь информацию.   
Мохито оказывается готов спустя несколько минут. Бармен подвигает к Акане бокал, получает деньги и переключается на следующего клиента. Акане мешает трубочкой коктейль, но навязываться не торопится. Ей нужно дождаться, когда сутолока немного поутихнет, чтобы спокойно поговорить, в противном случае она лишь рассердит предполагаемого информатора.  
Отпив, Акане жмурится от удовольствия, потому что мохито на вкус оказывается превосходным – свежим, как дыхание моря, и с лёгкой алкогольной горчинкой. Это прекрасно скрашивает минуты ожидания, поэтому когда бармен, наконец, вновь обращает на неё внимание, в бокале пусто, а сама Акане чувствует лёгкий дурман в голове, который, впрочем, никак не влияет на её желание добиться своего.  
– Повторить? – улыбается бармен, стреляя глазами в вырез топа, где виднеется аппетитная ложбинка.  
Акане кивает и пересаживается так, чтобы грудь во всей своей ненастоящей красе практически лежала на стойке. Бармен, покосившись в её сторону, едва не роняет бутылку.  
– Знаете, – говорит Акане, доверительно придвигаясь, – я тут слышала, что один мой знакомый довольно часто к вам заходит. Мне очень хотелось бы его найти, но, боюсь, в такой толпе я просто потеряюсь. – В глазах бармена появляется настороженность, и Акане приходится изобразить наигранное замешательство. Она чувствует, как покрывается холодным потом в ожидании ответа или хотя бы намёка на него. В голове стучит мысль, что она не так начала, но возвращаться обратно поздно, надо принять всё как есть и не отступать.  
– Он вам денег, что ли, должен? – напряжённо усмехается бармен, замешивая очередной мохито.  
– Он… мой жених, – слетает с языка прежде, чем Акане успевает сообразить. Хочется зажать себе рот двумя руками и истерично завизжать от досады, ведь алкоголь, судя по всему, всё-таки действует, но против неё, категорически против.  
Однако бармен неожиданно добродушно смеётся. Он кивает своему помощнику, чтобы тот принимал очередного клиента, и, поставив бокал перед Акане, наклоняется.  
– Пообещал жениться и сбежал? – спрашивает он, сверкая глазами.  
– Ладно бы просто сбежал, – чуть нервно отзывается та. – Он украл кое-что ценное у меня и теперь прячется. Я не буду его убивать или сдавать властям – самой невыгодно, я просто хочу эту вещь вернуть, понимаете?  
– Смелый малый, – хмыкает бармен. – Как зовут?   
Акане едва не подпрыгивает на месте. Неужели этот глупейший по всем параметрам предлог действует? С ума сойти!  
– Когами Шинья, – говорит она и впивается глазами в бармена.  
На миг тот мрачнеет, затем отодвигается и хмуро качает головой.   
– Извините, первый раз слышу.  
«Лжёшь!» – хочется крикнуть Акане. По нему видно, что имя ему более чем знакомо, но отчего-то делиться столь нужной и важной информацией он не торопится.  
Акане сжимает кулаки и, едва не лопаясь от усилий, изображает сожаление, несмотря на желание перепрыгнуть стойку, вытащить доминатор и потребовать правдивый ответ. Это будет неразумно как минимум, особенно для такого человека, как она.   
– Как жаль, – тянет она, считая в уме вдохи и выдохи. – А я уже подумала, что вы мой спаситель.  
Бармен прохладно улыбается и мгновенно отворачивается, показывая, что манёвр не просто не удаётся – он проваливается с треском.  
Акане досадливо цыкает и почти залпом выпивает коктейль, надеясь погасить им привкус горького разочарования. Поставив бокал обратно на стойку, она поворачивается в сторону танцпола и мысленно стонет, думая, что умрёт там от нехватки воздуха. Но делать всё равно нечего – если она и вправду хочет найти Когами, жалеть себя следует в последнюю очередь.  
Соскользнув со стула, Акане чуть пошатывается, ощущая, как в голове постепенно становится туманно от выпивки, а затем решительно ныряет в толпу, надеясь, что удача, наконец, повернётся к ней лицом. Играющая в клубе музыка больше похожа на льющийся по стенам мёд – настолько она густая, липкая и сладкая. Люди на танцполе прижимаются друг к другу, изгибаясь в таких позах, что у Акане невольно вспыхивают щёки. Она и раньше слышала, что здесь творится всякая непотребщина, но видеть происходящее своими глазами, оказывается, более смущающе.  
У Акане получается продраться сквозь толпу к центру танцпола со второй попытки. Она замирает на несколько мгновений, беспомощно озираясь, но плывущая извивающаяся масса вокруг только добавляет шума в голове, плюс духота, смешанная с непередаваемым ароматом жарких тел, практически выдавливает весь воздух из лёгких. Акане в панике глотает повисшую перед лицом влажность в надежде обнаружить там кислород и почти теряет сознание, но тут её бёдра внезапно сжимают чьи-то руки, а затем следует рывок назад, вынуждающий её пятиться. Акане ахает, когда её вдавливают во что-то горячее и твёрдое, и лишь затем понимает, что преграда – это тело, потому что ухо обжигает громкий шёпот, в котором смешиваются злость и насмешка:  
– Инспектор Тсунемори, а я, оказывается, недооценил вашу способность вляпываться в неприятности.  
Акане от испуга шумно втягивает носом воздух, но затем грудь будто прошивают насквозь раскалённой кочергой, потому что голос говорящего знаком ей до последней интонации.  
– Когами-сан!  
Радость распирает её изнутри, становясь похожей на воздушный шар, поэтому приходится сдерживаться из последних сил, чтобы не взлететь к потолку. Однако Когами, судя по всему, этих чувств совсем не разделяет.  
– Я так понимаю, жажда приключений никогда не перестанет гонять вас из одного пекла в другое. Вы хоть понимаете, в какую жопу угодили на этот раз?  
Акане хочет повернуться и посмотреть Когами в лицо, но он так крепко прижимает её себе, что сделать это невозможно, а толпа вокруг становится всё плотнее, мешая сделать незаметный манёвр.  
– Когами-сан, нам надо поговорить! – громко говорит Акане, выворачивая шею, но из полутьмы получается выхватить лишь растрёпанные волосы и часть скулы с проступающей на ней щетиной. Во рту становится сухо, и приходится несколько раз судорожно сглотнуть в попытке прогнать это неприятное ощущение.  
– Двигайтесь, инспектор Тсунемори, – язвительно произносит Когами, случайно – а может, и специально – задевая губами её ухо, – вы же не хотите, чтобы вас заподозрили.  
Акане дёргается и быстрым взглядом окидывает танцпол, но ничего подозрительного не замечает. Нахмурившись, она неуверенно ведёт плечами в попытках подхватить укачивающий толпу ритм мелодии, но, судя по хриплому смешку позади, получается у неё из рук вон плохо.  
– У меня что-то с маскировкой? – бросает Акане, поджимая губы. Ей не нравится реакция Когами, но вдруг она и в самом деле рискует.  
– Маскировка превосходна, – отвечает тот, двигая бёдрами вперёд так, что Акане невольно приходится повторить, чтобы не упасть бревном. – Узнаю руку Караномори. Но скажите мне ради всего святого, на что вы надеялись, приходя сюда в таком вызывающем виде и рассказывая нелепые байки самому отпетому доносчику из всех?  
Акане снова сглатывает, мысленно признавая, что в чём-то он прав, но она ведь не везде оплошала. Правда же?  
– Я искала вас и нашла, – сухо бормочет Акане.  
Когами иронично хмыкает:  
– Поправка: это я нашёл вас. – Он снова делает весьма смущающее движение вперёд – Акане чувствует, как его пах вжимается в её ягодицы, и отчаянно краснеет, радуясь, что в помещении достаточно темно, чтобы это осталось незамеченным. – И теперь нам просто необходимо поддерживать придуманную вами легенду, иначе под ударом окажитесь и вы, и я.  
Музыка неуловимо меняется, втекая в другую тональность, и жёсткие пальцы ощутимо впиваются в бёдра, принуждая поменять ритм. Теперь Акане приходится буквально растечься по груди Когами, потому что одну руку он кладёт ей под грудь и с усилием надавливает. В лопатки звучно отдаётся гулкое биение его сердца, и Акане мельком думает, что он вовсе не так равнодушен, как хочет казаться. Может, именно поэтому он не позволяет ей повернуться к нему лицом?  
– Когами-сан, вовсе не обязательно делать… так, – почти шепчет Акане, надеясь, что громкая музыка заглушит её слова.  
Однако Когами слышит лучше любой летучей мыши и, будто издеваясь, надавливает ладонью сильнее, заставляя её встать на носочки и почти опрокинуться на него.  
– Сделайте более довольное лицо, а то никто не поверит, что вы наконец-то встретили своего ненаглядного жениха, – снова задевая ухо губами, произносит он.  
– Не забывайте, что по легенде вы украли у меня кое-какую ценность, – задыхаясь, отвечает Акане. Грудь Когами твёрдая, как скала, а руки жёсткие, словно выкованы из стали. Он с тщательно замаскированной бережливостью дёржит Акане практически на весу, продолжая двигаться в ритм мелодии, и ей почему-то кажется, что таким образом он пытается уберечь её от любых поступков. Даже от тех, которые ей кажутся правильными.  
– И что это за ценность такая? – насмешливо спрашивает Когами, скользя пальцами по её бедру.  
Акане смутно припоминает, что прикосновения к голограмме сродни попытке потрогать толстый слой пыли – ощущение прилипающей к ладоням грязи перекрывает всё, вызывая неприязнь. И сейчас ей отчего-то до дрожи хочется сорвать с себя чужой облик, чтобы Когами смог дотронуться до неё настоящей. Эта мысль кажется чудовищной, но Акане готова признать, что в данный момент, когда в её организме два бокала мохито, а в голове – туман, все неприемлемые ранее вещи становятся желанными как никогда.  
– Мой покой, – выдавливает она, закрывая глаза.   
Музыка снова меняется, и теперь её несёт на мягких волнах вместе со всеми. Запах испарины десятков людей больше не раздражает, напротив – Акане именно благодаря ему чувствует себя теперь настолько причастной к всеобщему томному возбуждению, что все далекоидущие планы бледнеют, особенно когда рука Когами соскальзывает на внутреннюю сторону бедра. По коже мгновенно разлетаются мурашки, а позвоночник деревенеет, словно в него втыкают палку. Где-то на краю сознания мелькает шальная мысль, что не зря она предпочла шорты брюкам, иначе все эти волнующие ощущения остались бы лишь приглушенным тканью отголоском.  
– Вижу, мохито всё-таки ударил вам в голову, инспектор Тсунемори. – Голос Когами похож на паутину – он намертво прилипает к волосам, к ушам, к горлу. Акане сбивается с дыхания, представляя, что он – это губы, которые скользят по её шее вниз, и мгновенно становится то ли слишком жарко, то ли слишком холодно.   
– Тут… очень… душно… – задушенно сипит она, неосознанно теснее прижимаясь задом к паху Когами, и неожиданно замолкает, ощущая, что теперь ей явно что-то мешает. – Когами-сан?..  
– Знаете, алкоголь – коварная штука, – словно не слыша её, говорит тот. – Он делает желания очевиднее, а тело – горячее. И вы, инспектор, в данный момент почти горите.  
– А желания? – отчаянно цепляясь за остатки здравого смысла, спрашивает Акане. – Мои желания стали для вас очевидными?  
– Более чем. – Когами резко разворачивает её лицом к себе и снова сжимает так, становится трудно дышать.  
Акане давится от неожиданности и вскидывает голову, ловя остатки воздуха раскрытым ртом. Она смотрит в лицо Когами, впитывая все случившиеся с ним за последние полгода изменения, и дёргается, натыкаясь на полный чего-то тёмного и волнующего взгляд. У Когами серо-голубые глаза, но сейчас они настолько чёрные, что Акане кажется, будто её топят в ртути. И она на сто процентов уверена, что теперь они точно будут преследовать её везде, даже во снах.  
– Когами-сан, – дрожащим голосом зовёт она.  
– На нас смотрят. – Он растягивает губы, и у неё мороз ползёт по позвоночнику, потому что в его улыбке сквозит столько предостерегающего и манящего, что хочется одновременно и отпрянуть, и прильнуть ещё теснее.  
Руки Акане безвольно виснут вдоль тела, пока она собирается с мыслями, а Когами в это время кладёт раскрытые ладони на её ягодицы и проталкивает колено между ног, заставляя вжаться в него промежностью. Акане открывает рот, собираясь протестовать, но он не даёт ей и слова сказать, наклоняясь так близко, что любой слетевший с губ звук можно смело приравнивать к поцелую.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я вернулся, – шепчет он, подхватывая тонкую руку и прижимая её к своей груди. Акане мельком думает, что со стороны это наверняка выглядит очень интимно, а затем под пальцами улавливается тяжёлая вибрация, и музыка будто исчезает, превратившись в глухие удары сердца. – Только для меня возвращение означает неминуемую казнь. Или вы наивно полагаете, что Сивилла пощадит такого отпетого бунтаря?  
– Когами-сан, – стараясь придать голосу твёрдость, говорит Акане, – я уверена, что смогу предотвратить такой ход событий. Доверьтесь мне. – Колено трётся между ног от каждого движения, и мысли утрачивают свою рациональность, превращаясь в вязкий кисель. Этот танец путает всё в голове, разжигая внизу живота дикое необузданное пламя, и хоть Акане отдаёт себе отчёт, что это, скорее всего, просто физическое влечение, как ему можно противостоять – она не имеет ни малейшего представления. Слишком редко на её пути встречались подобные Когами люди. Вернее, он вообще один. Другого такого в её жизни не было и нет. Поэтому она в который раз за вечер ловит себя на мысли, что нарушать запреты не так плохо, как кажется. Может, один раз следует пренебречь правилами и получить от этого сметающее с ног удовольствие?  
– Я доверяю вам, инспектор Тсунемори, – голос Когами становится похожим на тонкую нить, – но я никогда не смогу довериться Сивилле. Кому, как не вам, знать, на какие подлые уловки она идёт, чтобы сохранить контроль.  
– Н-но… – Акане хочется возразить, но любые доводы, ранее кажущиеся достаточно вескими, теперь представляются смешными отговорками. Сивилла сильна и коварна – это без сомнения, поэтому для достижения нужного результата необходимо сначала вытоптать широкую тропинку к самой слабой её части, чтобы суметь взять руль в свои руки и вывести тонущий корабль из опасной зоны.  
Ладонь Когами медленно поднимается к пояснице и аккуратно, будто ненавязчиво, проникает под майку, оставляя голограмму за пределами одежды. Погрузившаяся в невесёлые мысли Акане приходит в себя в тот момент, когда жёсткие пальцы поддевают застёжку лифчика.  
– Вы что?! – возмущённо шепчет она, пытаясь не выдать вспыхнувшего с новой силой волнения. Прикосновения Когами пьянят куда сильнее мохито, поэтому колени опять начинают подгибаться, из-за чего приходится практически усаживаться на подставленное колено. Ноющая боль внизу живота усиливается, а между ног становится горячо и влажно.   
– Прося меня довериться вам, вы совсем не доверяете мне. Немного нечестно, как считаете? – Когами с усмешкой прожигает её глазами. Ртуть, в которой Акане топили до этого, теперь проникает в её тело и разносится по венам со скоростью света.   
– Вы позволяете себе лишнее! – шипит Акане, дрожа от сопровождающей движения пальцев щекотки.   
– Зато внимание к нам постепенно ослабевает. – Взгляд Когами на долю секунды перемещается в сторону, а затем вновь впивается в её душу. – Могу поспорить, они тоже наверняка считают непозволительным настолько откровенно домогаться посторонней девушки. Поэтому терпите, инспектор, иначе это будет стоить нам обоим жизней.  
Акане закусывает губу и в попытках отвлечься от острых ощущений усиленно вспоминает, сколько именно зарядов доминатора истратила за всё время службы. Цифра выходит не сильно внушительная, но и она всё равно стирается в пыль, когда ладонь Когами добирается до груди. Акане вздрагивает, осознавая, что если он коснётся напрягшегося до боли соска, всё сразу станет слишком очевидным, но возразить или остановить его не успевает, потому что музыка опять меняется – теперь она оглаживает всех танцующих шёлком и мягкими перьями.  
Когами тихо смеётся, видя в глазах Акане смятение. Он наклоняется и поддевает носом её подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Акане сомневается несколько мгновений, а потом слушается и тут же жалеет о принятом решении, почувствовав сухое прикосновение чуть обветренных губ. Тихо ахнув, она почти виснет на руках Когами, ощущая себя сдувшимся мячиком – мягким, податливым, безвольным. Ей слишком сладко и горько одновременно.  
– Думаю, при следующей нашей встрече можно будет компенсировать это ударом по морде, – насмешливо говорит Когами.  
Акане недоумённо моргает, пытаясь собрать себя по кусочкам, но любые мысли обрываются там же, где начинаются.  
– Вы о чём? – спрашивает она, старательно не обращая внимания на пульсацию между ног.  
– О том, что сейчас произойдёт. – Когами удобнее перехватывает бедро Акане свободной рукой и приподнимается так, что она теперь едва может коснуться пола ногами. Возбуждение бьёт по голове не слабее кувалды, особенно когда она пытается переместиться в более удобную позу и натыкается коленом на твёрдую выпуклость в его штанах. Когами не просто неравнодушен к сложившейся ситуации – он возбуждён ничуть не меньше, чем сама Акане, но она пока не в силах радоваться – её слишком сильно давит изнутри собственное вожделение. – Я подлец и негодяй в некотором смысле, так что не сочтите за оскорбление. Или, если это хоть как-то повысит мои шансы выжить в следующий раз, думайте, что я давно хотел так поступить.  
Вопрос виснет на кончике языка, так и не сорвавшись, Акане зажмуривается, мало соображая, что вообще творится, а потом сознание практически сносит ураганным вихрем ощущений. Шершавые губы Когами прижимаются к её губам, его ладонь всё-таки накрывает грудь, а пальцы шаловливо поддевают сосок. И Акане обмякает, стонет, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Её раздирают противоречия, но громче всех кричит тело, которое жаждет прикосновений и ласк, которому до безумия хочется забыть про всё и просто отдаться течению. И это было бы, наверное, даже больно, если бы не было так приятно.  
– Когами-сан… – Акане подаётся вперёд, цепляясь одеревеневшими пальцами за воротник его рубашки. Она со всей накопившей страстью вливается в ответный поцелуй и уже не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, что пришла она сюда вообще-то с другой целью. Она знает, что через пять минут, час, два или день ей будет до смешного стыдно за своё распутство, но в данное мгновение – Когами прав – желания слишком очевидны, а тело слишком горячо.  
Когда именно поцелуй прерывается, Акане не понимает. Лишь поймав скользнувший по губам прохладный воздух, она открывает глаза и непонимающе смотрит в лицо Когами.  
– Теперь всё в порядке, – срывающимся на хрип голосом говорит он. – Уходите немедленно, пока они ничего не сообразили.  
– Что?.. – Акане моргает и хмурится, приходя в себя. – А вы?  
– Мне нужно остаться. – Когами пытается отстраниться, но негнущиеся тонкие пальцы всё так же крепко держат ворот его рубашки, поэтому ему приходится снова замереть.  
– Скажите, – Акане упрямо сжимает губы, – что вас связывает с этими людьми?   
– Ох, вы просто неисправимы… – Когами вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. Усмехнувшись, он вздёргивает брови. – Если я скажу, вы обещаете тотчас же убраться отсюда? – Она сурово кивает. – Я знаю, что тут скрывается один из тех людей, что занимали правящую верхушку в Шамбале. Я намерен отыскать его и отдать на растерзание властям. – Лёгкая улыбка трогает его губы, и Акане к своему стыду снова вспоминает поцелуй. – И не переживайте, инспектор, я не стану пачкать его кровью свои руки.   
– А потом? – требовательно спрашивает она, тщательно маскируя смущение напускной строгостью. – Куда вы отправитесь потом?  
Когами пожимает плечами. Из его глаз окончательно пропадает завораживающая чернота, поэтому взгляд снова становится холодным и цепким, как первый зимний мороз. Акане ёжится, но продолжает из последних сил удерживать его, чтобы выведать правду.  
– Не знаю, – равнодушно бросает Когами, глядя поверх её плеча, и этим, кажется, рубит последнюю удерживающую их рядом нить.  
Пальцы, дрогнув, всё-таки разжимаются. Акане выдыхает, словно сбрасывая целую тонну лишних переживаний, и отступает назад. Она знает, что если постарается, сможет его скрутить или, возможно, даже вырубить. Однако делать это в настолько опасном и для него, и для неё месте просто самоубийственно. Поэтому нужно отказаться от столь заманчивой идеи, хотя сейчас как никогда хочется размахнуться и врезать с оттягом ему в челюсть.  
– Хотя, знаете, – Акане в недоумении поднимает глаза и вновь сталкивается с его взглядом, – я почему-то процентов на девяносто уверен, что вы всё равно отыщете меня, в какой бы заднице я ни оказался. – Его губы изгибает невесёлая усмешка. – И я хотел бы попросить вас, инспектор, – сделайте всё, что от вас зависит, и когда вы опять выдернете меня за шкирку из очередной заварушки, предложите снова вернуться с вами. Уверен, это будет иметь куда больший успех.  
Когами растворяется в толпе быстро, словно призрак. Акане остаётся только глупо моргать ему вслед и пытаться переварить всё сказанное. Лишь когда музыка в очередной раз меняется и бедро случайно задевает чья-то рука, она вздрагивает и, торопливо развернувшись, идёт в сторону выхода. Ей предстоит о многом подумать, особенно когда она вернётся домой и останется наедине с самой собой.  
Выбравшись на свежий воздух, Акане вздыхает, достаёт телефон и вызывает такси. Ей кажется, что голограмма практически натирает кожу, поэтому она уходит к перекрёстку и там уже отключает её, вздыхая свободно как никогда. Внизу живота всё ещё ворочается тяжёлый горячий ком неудовлетворённого желания, но на губах цветёт улыбка, потому что Когами Шинья случайно или же специально дал Акане надежду. И теперь истощившиеся было силы вскипают с новой силой, ведь она точно знает, что в следующий раз обязательно добьётся успеха.


End file.
